


守望之诫(The Commandments of the Watcher)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [33]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十三章，前篇请参见合集*感觉三位守梦人里面要数老卢最没存在感了……*感觉泪城的故事其实是一个很好的拓展点，值得探索的剧情很多*可能是因为我最近在看《理想国》，写的对话都逐渐柏拉图化了……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590
Kudos: 1





	守望之诫(The Commandments of the Watcher)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第三十三章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *感觉三位守梦人里面要数老卢最没存在感了……
> 
> *感觉泪城的故事其实是一个很好的拓展点，值得探索的剧情很多
> 
> *可能是因为我最近在看《理想国》，写的对话都逐渐柏拉图化了……

滂沱的大雨打在蓝色的雕花琉璃地面上，发出淅淅沥沥的声响。自从首都建成，来自蓝湖的清露从高远的黑色穹顶渗下，仿佛神女的泪水，赐福着这座新生的城市，时隔多年从不停歇。圣巢也是这样，在时间的长河中历经灾祸仍然屹立不倒，这是永恒的国度与唯一的文明，过去如此，现在如此，将来也会是如此。

当繁华的街道上虫来虫往，这雨总能为城市平添几分安宁与静谧。可由于瘟疫的原因，城市颁发了限行令，原本的喧嚣一夜之间冷清了不少。但今天，市民们正在城市守卫的组织下井然有序地朝中心大会场走去。而在高处的瞭望台上，三个身影正在俯视着城市的一举一动。

卢瑞恩整个身子都掩藏在披风里，笔直地立在大雨中，任由雨水滑过他的面具，沾湿他的长袍。站在他左边的是瓦切塞夫，他最忠心的仆从与最可靠的助手。他腋下夹着一卷发言稿，一把紫色雨伞撑在他的手中。有好几次他想为卢瑞恩打伞，但都被拒绝了。这绵延的雨承载着王国厚重的历史，置身其中，卢瑞恩仿佛能听到圣巢之灵的共鸣。况且他的披风是速干材料制成的，在室内不一会儿就可以迅速风干。站在他右边的是巴阔耳，守望者骑士团的队长。他身材魁梧强壮，整个泪城恐怕只有贾维斯能与之媲美。这位稳重的骑士像尊雕像一样杵在一旁，头盔掩盖住了他所有的表情。

“小瓦啊，我问你。”

瓦切塞夫打了一个激灵，差点没把文件甩掉在地上。

“今有瘟疫欲瓦解我城市之秩序，为之何策？”

“嗯……”瓦切塞夫犹豫了一下，说，“唯宽和之仁德，方可安抚民心，海晏河清。”

卢瑞恩满意地笑了笑，又问道：“巴阔耳，你觉得呢？”

短暂的思索后，巴阔耳回答道：“唯严苛之律法，方可规范言行，政治修明。”

“哈、哈、哈，真是后生可畏啊。”卢瑞恩转过身来面向他俩，“有此等后辈俊杰，我也可以放心地把王国的未来交给你们了。”

“大人……”瓦切塞夫声音细小得像光蝇一样，然后便是一阵哀伤的静默。

“别担心。即使我陷入沉眠，我也会在梦中继续守望着这座城市。”卢瑞恩宽慰地拍了拍他的肩膀，“况且，还有你们这些虫会辅佐首都的运行，人才辈出，后继有虫，实乃圣巢之福气啊！”

巴阔耳开口道：“那相信大人对这个问题也有自己的见解吧？”

但是当然了。卢瑞恩又转过去，望着下方街道的茫茫虫海。他仍然记得，国王陛下把管理首都的重任交付给他的那一天。从那天起，他背上了一个沉重而荣耀的称号：守望者。

“卢瑞恩，你知道成为守望者还意味着什么吗？”国王陛下的声音回响在耳畔，“这意味着你要放弃你正常的生活，把全部的精力投入到管理城市中。你将无法像普通虫那样去玩乐，去欢笑，去爱。你将失去很多虫们称之为乐趣的事物。”

“我明白，我的陛下。但为了圣巢的昌盛，我愿意承担这份职责。因为这里是我的家乡，而您是我的君王。”

“若仅以仁德伏虫，则有优柔软弱之嫌，恐致民众目无法纪；若仅以律法屈虫，则有冷酷残暴之倾，恐致民众心无德行。故凡守望者，需审时度势，均衡两极，过抑者则进之，过扬者则退之。如此，则可察万物而鉴自身，洞过往以晓未来，周流运转，生生不息。此之谓，守望之诫。”

瓦切塞夫受教似的点了点头，双眼中满是崇敬之情。而巴阔耳则若有所思，默然地望着远方。

“好了，时候不早了，让我们进去准备准备吧。”

瓦切塞夫替他打开大门，等他和巴阔耳都进了塔内，才小心翼翼地收起雨伞，把瞭望台的门锁好，又在地毯上蹭了几下，这才来到室内。卢瑞恩看着他忙碌的背影，内心不免泛起一股复杂幽微的情感。这孩子，在他身旁侍奉了那么多年，他们的羁绊早已超越了一般的主仆情谊。或许卢瑞恩没有直接告诉他，但他一直对他是视如己出。永恒的沉眠在召唤，为了国王与王国，他将最后一次奉献自己。可他心中放不下的，除了这座他深爱的城市，就是他的这位仆从了。当他离开后，他能照顾好自己吗？任命他为议员之一是否太过了些呢？

“卢瑞恩大人，请问现在有何吩咐吗？”巴阔耳的声音把他的思绪拉回了现实。

“演说快要开始了，能否请你组织骑士们就位，顺便巡逻查视一下安保呢？”

“没问题，我这就去办。”

巴阔耳是一位典型的后起之秀，沉稳干练，操练有方，当初卢瑞恩选拔他作为骑士团的首领果然没有错。在他身上，卢瑞恩可以看到未来国防的曙光。虽说守望者骑士团目前是他的私人卫队，但他希望他们能够有个更大的舞台去发挥他们的才能。

“呃，大人，我们现在应该下楼了吗？”

瓦切塞夫的语气中透露出一丝紧张，看来他还是对接下来的演说没有自信啊。对了，这不还有个小惊喜要给他吗？

“小瓦，过来。我有一样东西要给你。”

说着，卢瑞恩从办公桌抽屉中取出了一件物品，华贵的紫色天蛾绒覆盖其上，像是在保护一件珍贵的藏品。

“大人，这是……”

当他揭开幕布的那一刻，卢瑞恩非常满意地看到他的仆从惊讶地瞪大了双眼。那是瓦切塞夫的肖像画，卢瑞恩的画笔下，古典主义与印象主义的风格巧妙地达成了统一，面部刻画细致入微，生动淋漓地展现出了他的谦和、认真、正义，与那一丝欲盖弥彰的羞怯。

看着瓦切塞夫巴结了半天也吐不出一个字，卢瑞恩笑着摸了摸他的头，说：“喜欢吗？就当做我给你的临别礼物吧。”

这幅画可花了卢瑞恩不少心思。要在那微妙的光影变幻中捕捉到人物的性格特点，实属不是一件易事。从笔刷与颜料的选择，到构图与色彩的对比，再到下笔的章法与次序，整个过程必须一丝不苟，反复雕琢。好在努力没有白费，总算画出了一张他满意的作品。

“可是，大人，我不想您离开……”

“别伤心，我的小家伙。我不过是换种方式继续守望这座城市罢了。这都是为了我们的王国。”

“但没有您，我真的不知道该如何辅佐好泪水之城……”

卢瑞恩轻叹了一声：“你是有这个能力与才气的，小瓦。但你真的要学会相信自己。还记得我交代给你的任务吗？”

“充分听取民意，沟通上层管理与基层百姓，把民众的愿望反映给议会，并据此拟定提案……”

“是啊，你这不挺清楚的吗？”卢瑞恩看着他的心腹，内心百感交集，“瓦切塞夫，你将会成为泪城之耳，俯听人民群众的心声，以仁爱之政教化众生，和睦社会。做得到吗？”

“是，大人……”

“这听起来可不想即将任职的议员该有的底气啊。大声点，再来一遍：做得到吗？”

“是，大人！我保证不会让您失望！”

看到瓦切塞夫双眼中燃起坚定的火花，卢瑞恩淡淡地笑了：“这才像话。现在把其他议员叫进来，好吗？我想我还有时间和他们单独谈谈。”

瓦切塞夫细致地把画像包好，走出去轻轻关上了门。卢瑞恩笑着摇了摇头，小瓦啊，到头来果然就没怎么变过。这当然是件好事了，正是他的谨慎、善良与些微的理想主义铸就了他非凡的同理心与使命感，他相信他一定能够胜任的。

接下来推门而入的是艾米丽塔，泪水之城的首席监察使。在她的监督与弹劾下，百官清明不敢逾矩。一股自信，甚至可以说是自傲，洋溢在她脸上，与刚才瓦切塞夫的拘谨恭谦形成了鲜明的对比。

“卢瑞恩大人，您找我？”

卢瑞恩坐在办公桌后，示意了一下对面的椅子：“坐吧。”

艾米丽塔倒也没客气什么，拉开椅子就坐了下来。他挺欣赏她这种丝毫不拖泥带水的作风。

“其实也没什么，就是想最后确认一下你是否清楚自己的职责。”

“哦，那是当然了。”艾米丽塔漫不经心地整理着自己的衣冠，似乎是想说这个问题对她太简单了，“察觉时弊并加以改革，修订法案以剪除异端。简直易如反掌。”

“那具体应该怎么做呢？”

“兵来将挡，水来土掩。严以明法，宽以修德。”

回答得非常干脆利落，显然她已经对此胸有成竹了。但卢瑞恩还是眯起眼睛打量了她一番。不可否认，她眼光独到，才华横溢，但这股锐利的傲气还是让他有些担心。为了心中的理想她可能会做出一些比较激进的举措，不过有其他三位的牵制应该不会有什么问题。唉，如果她能和小瓦中和一下就好了。

“漂亮。看来你的确做好准备了。”

“感谢夸奖，卢瑞恩大人。”

“艾米丽塔，你将会成为泪城之手。”卢瑞恩站起来背对着她，望着琉璃窗外蓝幽幽的大雨，“但手的职责不仅在于行动，更在于应该如何行动。”

“斩草除根，降贼擒王。”

“确实。然而穷寇勿追，本性难移啊。”

“那大人有何高见？”

“或许有时候，与其快刀斩乱麻地根除弊病的核心，用较为温和的方式将其教化，或许是一个更为明智的做法。”

艾米丽塔没有回话，似乎是在思考他这番话的含义。

“法律，永远是一种均衡的技艺。从这点上来说，其实它与美术或音乐并没有太大的不同。”从窗户的倒影中，卢瑞恩看到艾米丽塔正认真聆听，“作为一位优秀的钢琴师，艾米丽塔，我相信您能领悟这种微妙的平衡的。你出去的时候，还请麻烦把下一位议员叫进来。”

艾米丽塔站起身来，拱手道：“受教了，卢瑞恩大人。告辞。”

门咔的一声关上，又吱的一声推开，泪水之城的财政部长凡西谢尔从门后探出身子。得益于他的规划整顿，圣巢的金融体系日益完备，为王国的发展注入了不可或缺的动力。卢瑞恩注意到他在窗户上的倒影显得有些局促，大概是感受到了气氛的严肃。

“不用紧张，请坐吧。”说着，卢瑞恩也退回位置上坐下。

凡西谢尔扭动着他发福的身体，笨拙地把自己挪到了对面的椅子上。典型的贵族骄奢生活所造成的后果。但毋庸置疑，泪城的管理需要他这种虫来平衡。况且他的政务能力在同类群体中算是顶尖的了。

“卢瑞恩大人，有什么事吗？”

“你们的就职演说马上就要开始了，我想再交代一些事情。”

他没有接话，双眼在桌上的摆件之中扫来扫去。

“凡西谢尔，你将会成为泪城之脊。你知道这说明什么吗？”

“这说明我要承接泪城的各个阶层，保证多方的稳定与联合。”

“那你认为该如何实现这个目标呢？”

“泪城如今的阶级秩序已经相对稳固，我认为无需大幅变动，只需在细节上稍加完善，精进目前的体系。”

“那如果阶级之间发生矛盾冲突，你将会如何调和？”

“对于百姓，提供基本的生活保障、工作福利，就能够安抚民心；对于贵族，维护固有的行事特权、荣誉头衔，就能够拔除戾气。按此原理，则可怨怒不滋，内乱不生也。”

“也就是说，面对纠纷发起者则迁就之，满足其需以消除不睦？”

“呃，应该可以这么说吧……”

卢瑞恩轻轻叹息了一声，但故意把音量控制在了凡西谢尔可以听到的范围。他的回答在卢瑞恩的预料之内，而现在就该按照计划给他提个醒了。

一阵沉默在办公室内弥漫，凡西谢尔不安地扫视着桌面，最后支支吾吾地说：“那，您有什么见解吗？”

“在理想条件下，这确实是一个好方案啊。但凡西谢尔，我问你：我们的资源是无限的吗？”

“当然不是，所以我们才要管理物资分配。”

“那我们的居民全部都是知足、节制的吗？”

凡西谢尔停顿了一下，回复道：“……也不是。”

“看来你认识到了这一点。贪婪，存在于每只虫的本性中，我们的教育让我们学会用美德压抑心中的这股欲望，但它一直潜伏着，而一味的纵容无疑是在滋养它复出的温床。告诉我，在你的认知当中，平民与贵族，谁更容易不知足呢？”

“……贵族。”

“如果按照你的方案去尽可能妥协，当一个贵族有了足够的财富、权力、地位与荣誉，接下来会发生什么呢？”

“……叛乱。”

“这就是症结所在了，凡西谢尔。”卢瑞恩靠在了座椅的靠背上，说，“对于一些实际的要求我们确实可以让步，对于一些有益的传统我们确实应该保持，但对于得寸进尺、喧宾夺主的嚣张气焰，我们也一定要给予严厉的打击。”

凡西谢尔没有说话，只是点了点头。

“你知道我们为什么需要你吗？在泪城管理的微妙平衡中，总得有一方考虑贵族的利益。但我希望你记住，你效忠的对象，不是某只特定的虫，不是某个阶级，也不是这座城市。你所效忠的，应是国王与王国。你明白我的意思吗？”

他总算抬起头来，直视着卢瑞恩的眼睛：“卢瑞恩大人请放心，我所做的决定一定是基于对整个王国的考量。这点我可以向您发誓。”

“很好。”卢瑞恩满意地点了点头，“现在能请你把最后一位议员叫进来吗？”

最后进来的是科洛克特公爵，他一进门卢瑞恩便站起身迎接他，同他握了握手。

“卢瑞恩大人，您大可不必这么客气。”

“你对王国功不可没，按照常理你应该是我的最佳继任者。”

“不，这些和您的功绩比起来，实在是不足挂齿啊。”

“好了，客套话少说，坐吧。”

如果说在整座泪城中，卢瑞恩最放心把后事托付的虫，那定当是科洛克特无疑了。他心思缜密，规划有方，行事沉稳，决断果敢，而且还是一位颇有建树的学者，足以胜任卢瑞恩交给他的职责。

“科洛克特，你将会成为泪城之眼。这意味着你的任务是‘洞察’，而在细枝末节上尽量减少干预。你将审视、均衡议员联会的政策，在产生动荡与分歧之时出面调停。还有，大家都尊敬你，因此最艰难的决策，必须由你做出。”

科洛克特没有流露出什么情感，只是淡淡地回答道：“您可以放心交给我，卢瑞恩大人。这份重担您已经独自肩负太久，是时候把它传承下去了。”

卢瑞恩轻笑一声，感叹道：“你知道吗？当我今天和一个个优秀的后辈交谈时，我看到的，是一种可能性。我看到了我们文明的薪火相传，我看到了我们王国的永世不衰。我相信有你们，瘟疫过后重生的圣巢定会更加繁荣辉煌。我为你们所有虫感到自豪。”

“感谢大人的厚爱，我们定会不遗余力维系圣巢的昌盛。不过，我还有一件事想向您汇报。”

“哦？请讲。”

科洛克特压低了声音，说：“是关于银翼一族的研究。”

卢瑞恩身体前倾，也压低了声音：“所以进行得如何了？”

“我亲自去它们的上一代巢穴考证了一番，结合先前的调研，我已经可以推测出它们迁徙的规律，若它们下一代的确是在十字路定居，那就可以证实我的理论了。而且我还发现，他们的力量确实和陛下有一些……相似之处。”

卢瑞恩叹了口气，说：“看来莫诺蒙的情报是真的……”

“但大人，我有一事不解：为何不让国王陛下知情？尤其是考虑到之前陛下还任命我整理关于银翼的传说资料。”

“不，没有必要，我宁愿相信那一天永远不会到来。”卢瑞恩摇了摇头，“但教师是对的，留个后手总归没有坏处。你现在不必知道我具体指的是什么，但如果真到了那个时候，我相信你有能力判断的。继续你的研究吧，或许这会成为圣巢转危为安的关键。”

尽管仍有些疑虑，科洛克特还是点了点头。

“好了，民众们应该到齐了，我们也差不多该出去准备一下了。”

科洛克特先行出发了，卢瑞恩则把办公室整理了一番才离开。刚一出门，小瓦便迎了上来：“大人，演说还有一刻钟就要开始了。”

“我知道。我们下去吧。”

他俩一同登上了电梯，铁链转动的哗哗声回荡在高塔内。

“呃，大人，这份发言稿您还要用吗？”

“不必了。只要把大纲记住，比起稿件，观众的反应更能引导我的发言。”

“唉，如果我能像您一样就好了……”

“怎么了，小瓦？”

“我是说，您在台上表现得总是那么自信。我也想像您那样脱稿，但万一……我到时候忘词了怎么办？”

卢瑞恩宽慰地笑了笑，说：“你没有必要学我，小瓦。你是你自己，应当按照你舒适的方式来进行。不脱稿并不能说明你没有底气，恰恰相反，这能帮助你展示清晰的条理与逻辑。按自己的习惯来，不要太过思前想后了。”

电梯达到了下层，他轻轻拍了拍瓦切塞夫的头，对他说：“你先去后台预备吧，我也要准备进场了。”

卢瑞恩朝着大会场入口走去，民众交谈的声音隔着墙壁隐隐传来。守望者骑士早就排列两侧，见到卢瑞恩前来，巴阔耳上前一步，说：“报告大人，会场安保已经检查完毕！”

他点点头，突然想起了什么，说：“巴阔耳，借一步说话可以吗？”

他们来到了一旁，巴阔耳问：“怎么了，大人？”

“关于那件事，骑士们是怎么反应的？”

“这个嘛……”巴阔耳的语气稍稍低沉了一些，“他们都对您的离开表示非常难过，大人。但我们会一起挺过去的，成功履行您交给我们的职责。”

“我相信你们会的。我想说的是，如果，我是说如果，有一天瘟疫出于某种未知的原因泄露了，有虫子想要闯入尖塔打破封印，你们要怎么办？”

“血战到底。”

“唉，我就知道你会这么说……听着，巴阔耳，你们的任务是保护封印，但这不值得你们付出生命。”

“大人，这话是什么意思？”

“莫诺蒙教师的话语一直萦绕在我耳边。虽然不愿意承认，但她的担心不无道理。你现在需要知道的，就是我希望如果当你们力战后发现这名对手你们无法打败，请不要挥霍你们的性命。放它过去吧。”

“这怎么可以，卢瑞恩大人？我们是您一手培养、提拔的，才拥有了如今的生活。我们情同手足，也定会为您一同拼死奋战。”

“正因如此，我才不忍心看到你们年轻的生命消逝在无谓的牺牲上啊，巴阔耳。你们服侍的不应该仅仅是我，而应该是整个王国。想想你们除了守护封印，还可以为圣巢带来多少贡献！你们这种杰出的后辈，才是圣巢秩序发展的根本动力啊！”

巴阔耳垂下头去，说：“……兄弟姐妹们不会同意的。”

“这就是为什么我把你单独叫过来。你们的忠诚我一直都十分感激，请原谅我不能继续陪同你们了，但你们还有更远的道路要走。所以我恳请你，巴阔耳，带领你的兄弟姐妹们活到最后一刻。”

“但大人，这实在太……”

“这是我最后的遗愿。”

巴阔耳沉默了良久，最后叹了口气，说：“我答应您。”

卢瑞恩露出了笑容：“谢谢你。现在先暂时忘记这件事吧，我们该进场了。”

二虫回到了会场入口，几位骑士露出了疑惑的神色，但终究没有发问。钟声准时敲响了第十三下。时间到了。

在骑士团的簇拥下，卢瑞恩款步进入了会场。他一进场，嘈杂的议论声顿时就安静了下来。他的左边是平民的集区，他的右边是贵族的坐席，而此刻，双方都敛息屏气，不约而同地把目光击中在他身上。他环顾自周，每一双眼睛里都流露出崇拜与敬仰。当然了，还有几个不太友善的面孔——比如说索罗马斯塔。卢瑞恩知道他现在也仍然对陛下禁止他的研究感到十分愤懑。

他登上主席台，骑士团在他身后整齐列在幕布前方。如雷般的掌声在会场中爆开，几乎要把屋顶掀翻。

“谢谢，我的朋友。”等到掌声停止了，卢瑞恩又开口道，“市民们，很高兴你们能来参加这次讲座。对于本次安排给您造成的不便，我深表歉意。现在是非常时期，梦境的瘟疫肆虐着我们的土地，我们很痛心地看到，我们的同胞被剥落了我们伟大王国所赐予的珍贵心智，退化为了没有思想的野兽。无数的亲友因此天各一方，无数的家庭因此支离破碎。瘟疫为我们带来了太多的苦难，太多的悲怆，不是三言两语就能叙述完全的。”

哀伤的情绪在虫群中蔓延开来，迅速感染了听众，卢瑞恩看到有几只虫子赞同地点了点头。索罗马斯塔的轻蔑更加明显了，似乎是想说如果采用他的方案，就不会沦落到这个地步。

“为了保护广大市民的安全，把损失降到最低，我们加强了巡逻警力，并颁发了限行令，对疑似感染者采取了强制隔离措施。对于大家对我们管理的谅解与配合，我在此表示由衷的感谢。但是，时代的风向已经悄然转变了。我亲爱的朋友们啊，我满怀着喜悦与激动之情告诉你们这个消息：我们尊敬的国王陛下已经找到了克服瘟疫之法！疾病的清除指日可待，我们躲藏的日子也迎来了终结！”

卢瑞恩故意留了足够长的时间让他们消化这个消息。细小的议论声在会场中回响，他看见他们眼中闪耀着难以置信的惊喜。就连索罗马斯塔也流露出了欣悦的神色。等到大家都准备好继续听他的讲话，他又以沉重的口吻道：“但是，这也意味着这可能会是你们最后一次看见我了。”

讨论声更大了，刚才的惊喜转瞬间变为了疑惑，发问声此起彼伏：

“卢瑞恩大人，这是什么意思？”

“难道说，您要离开城市了吗？”

“没有您，我们该怎么办？”

……

卢瑞恩抬起手示意肃静，说：“感谢大家对我的关心，但很遗憾，具体细节我无可奉告。这是陛下计划的一环，需要严格保密，为了圣巢，我将做出奉献。”

等他话音落地，会场鸦雀无声，沉浸在这巨大信息量的冲击中。短暂停顿了一会儿，他又说：“我的朋友们，我的旅途到这里就结束了，但你们的终点还在更加遥远的前方。对于大家一直以来的支持与厚望，我发自内心地表示感恩。我多么希望我能继续守望这座城市，继续守望你们。然而，使命在召唤，我的时代已经落幕，崭新的时代，理应由新一辈的俊杰去开拓。现在，我郑重地向你们宣布：泪水之城今后的管理，将交由议员科洛克特、艾米丽塔、瓦切塞夫、凡西谢尔负责！”

说着，四位议员从后台幕布中走了出来，站在了骑士团的前方。卢瑞恩瞟了小瓦一眼：一卷发言稿紧紧攥在他手中，脸上的神情仍有些不可避免的紧张，但已经比卢瑞恩预想中的要好很多了。

“这四位议员由我和国王陛下共同选拔而出，他们中的每一位都有着卓越的政治眼光、高尚的奉献精神和慈悲的普世情怀。相信他们一定能不辱使命，代替我辅佐重生的圣巢走向新的辉煌！现在让我们有请他们各自发表就职演说！”

又一阵掌声响起，不过远没有先前那般热烈。卢瑞恩越过幕布隐入后台，把接下来的大会交给了议员们。他一直都不是很喜欢虫很多的场合，所以他独自一虫登上了守望者尖塔，回到了他那高处不胜寒的房间。

终于都结束了……在把管理首都的重任交付出去的那一刹那，卢瑞恩感到了一阵前所未有的释然。他望着淅淅沥沥的大雨，这雨已经伴随他，还有这座城市无数个年头，卢瑞恩却仿佛怎么也看不够。他想在自己时日无多的生命中再好好欣赏欣赏，把这回忆的雨水带入那永恒的梦乡。

“卢瑞恩，你知道成为守梦人还意味着什么吗？”国王陛下的声音再一次在耳畔回响，“这意味着你要抛弃你所热爱与珍视的一切，只能在沉梦的彼岸冷眼旁观。你将再也无法与你关心的虫互动，只能眼睁睁地看着他们的处境，想要帮忙却无能为力。”

“我明白，我的陛下。但为了圣巢的不朽，我必须接受这份使命。因为我是守望者。”

突然，卢瑞恩有了一个想法，他搬来画架与颜料，打算为自己心爱的城市奉上最后的献礼。他开始调色，靛蓝与墨黑交织在一起，融合成了那雨的忧郁。

凡守望者，需审时度势，均衡万流，明察秋毫，洞若观火。

随着笔刷的挥舞，一道道油彩在画布上铺开，寥寥数笔便勾勒出了城市的远景轮廓。这里是他出生的地方，是他奋斗的地方，也是他长眠的地方。

凡守望者，需见微而知著，舍一而救众。

蓝色的光影覆上了平房与高塔，弥漫于街灯与路标，将那连绵的雨水定格为永恒。这雨，数世代以来无言见证着王国的兴衰，而犹然倾涌如斯。

凡守望者，需秉持理性之光辉，破除私欲之妄念。

再加上一些细节的完善，一幅城市鸟瞰图总算完成。卢瑞恩看着自己的作品，内心的情感有如洪水般淹没了他的感官，却无法用言语来表达。

凡守望者，需向王国奉献自己的一切。

此之谓，守望之诫。


End file.
